Gale's In
by LucyWeasley247
Summary: What if Gale volunteered for Peeta at the Reaping? Would Katniss love Gale? Would Rue die? Would the Careets win? Would their be any victors? Would anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day. Prim wakes me up. Her forehead was popping with beads of sweat and her pajamas were covered in it. She had been dreaming about today. She scurried out of bed and came to my side, her eyes watering and teary. "Katniss, Katniss," She whispered. "Katniss, it was me. It was me. I was picked out of millions. Katniss, I can't go in! I can't go!" She sobbed. I shook myself awake and clutched her hand, it was sweaty and slippery. "Shh, Prim, don't cry. Don't cry, Prim. Don't cry." I whispered back to her. Tears streamed down her nose and I whispered, "Prim, prim don't worry. Don't worry. "She quietly left in tiny little footsteps. I assume she went to my mother's room. I actually get up and start getting ready to hunt. I get on my boots and hunting jacket with black jeans and a brown t-shirt. I could hear my mother hushing Prim and I slipped out the door. I ran down the road and carefully slid by the early-bird miners heading to work. The sky was very blue, but cloudy. Dreary. Like everything today. Everything was going to be dreary, until the end of the day when you were celebrating that your name wasn't picked. Peacekeepers were scattered along the grounds. The trees were swaying in the slight wind, bending over to touch me. The fence had the same signs as always, the same DANGER DISTRICT LINE, signs down the fence. The birds were chirping beyond the fence. I quickly shot a glance behind me, first to my right, then my left, and slid the bottom up and climbed under it. I jogged in the tall grass to the trees. I grabbed my bow from my hiding spot in a narrow tree. I could hear small, light footsteps coming from behind me. I shot a fierce look behind me and slowly turned around. A small, amber fox trotted behind me and I raced to grab my quiver from a fallen log nearby and drew an arrow. I shot it and it whipped through the air. Bull's-eye. No literally, right in the eye. I grabbed my game and continued on. I found Gale playing with a snare that was ruined by the weather. I gradually sat down next to him.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He said all bubbly imitating the annoying and fake Effie Trinket.

"And may the odds by ever in your favor!" I finished. He showed me a loaf of bread and strawberries. My eyes bulged and my tongue watered. I could feel the tart but sweetness of the strawberries on my tongue. I took at Prim's goat cheese and we indulged. I finally spoke.

"So how many times is your name entered today?"

"42," He answered quickly.

"Damn, Gale. You really need to stop taking tessera. We could help you. I could ask Prim to help o-"

"Katniss, there are more people in that bowl and this is my last year. Don't worry. You should be worried about Prim and yourself," Gale said quickly. "You really shouldn't be ok, we shouldn't have to worry about this. We could do it. You know that." I looked at him puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Run off, leave. Live in the woods." He said looking at the ground.

"Gale, you remember," I got quiet. "The red-head. The hovercraft. You can't forget that."

"We could make it," Gale said seriously. "You know WE could,"

"Gale? What about Posy? Or your brothers? And Prim?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. That's the only problem," He explained. "Let's go, Catnip." Gale showed me how to la a successful snare for foxes and bunnies when we weren't hunting. He told me that it would survive for a few days until we came to get it. I shot a few birds and a large rabbit. Gale and I collected more strawberries and blueberries and were off to the Seam. Greasy Sae was grateful for the fox at the Hob, a small and secure trading shop. Even Peacekeepers slipped in here occasionally. Today, Gale sold a few strawberries to a Peacekeeper for a few coins. We then skipped to one of my only friends, Madge's house. She was lucky though. Her father was Mayor Undersee. Her name was only entered like 5 or 6 times, total. I came to her back door so her father wouldn't be suspicious; I don't think he really liked me or my family very much. I knew her father liked strawberries though, so Gale agreed to come and sell a few.

Madge opened the door in a short, white little sundress. She was getting ready for the Reaping.

"Hi, Madge, strawberries?" I asked. "Oh, I love your pin!" A gold mockingjay was pinned onto the left front of her dress.

"Here," I said sincerely.

"Happy Hunger Games," Gale said, unsure.

"To you too," She smiled weakly. My eyes focused in on her eyes, then the pin.

"Thanks, uh," I said shyly, but truthfully. Madge left to gather a few coins and Gale rolled his eyes. He gave me the _what a biotch _look.

"Here, the money," She extended her pale hand and dropped the coins into my hand.

"Good luck, Madge,"

"You too, Katniss, Gale." She said turning back to her house.

**A/n: Please review and review my other, really bad, stories because if no one is going to read it i will just delete them both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry its short. Have more up soon. **

"Alright, Gale, stop it. Don't think about that. Don't think about how many times she is in there. Come on. Here," I handed him a few gold coins and he responded.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Truly. Don't worry. This is my last year, and Madge, Madge is no one. I should stop. I'm sorry. Thanks. Tell Prim I wish her good luck,"

"Yeah, okay. Be ready. I'll meet you in the Square,"

"Hmmkay, bye,"

"Bye,"

We went off to each others' own destinations. I was walking home, watching the miners. Their faces were grimy and covered in coal. Their mine outfits were always so dull and boring, like everything else in District 12. I walked behind the hob and around where a Peacekeeper was whipping a probably innocent man. The horrific sounds of the leather whizzing through the air frightened me as I started running home. Prim would be worried if I didn't come home quickly.

I opened the chipping door into my house. My mother stood over the stove, watching the steam billowing up from the pot. Her white blond hair was flared in a bun and she wore a worn-out apron. She spoke quietly, "Katniss, there is a dress on your bed. Please wash off in the tub and put it on. Oh, also, Prim is a little worried. Could you please give her a little advice? And reasoning?" She ventured cautiously.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, thanks. Sure, I'll try." I said forcefully watching Prim walk downstairs. Her ashy blond hair was in two braids down each ear. She was wearing a cute, white, puffy shirt that she tucked into a baby blue skirt. A little piece of her shirt stuck out in the back as she turned around, showing off her outfit. I smiled a sweet, grateful smile.

"Your beautiful., but you need to tuck your tail in duck!"

"Quack!"

"Quack, Quack little duck, quack yourself!" I said laughing. She giggled softly, hugging my bottom torso and part of my waist. I lightly tapped her nose and said, "Quack!" I grabbed the railing and charged upstairs.

I finished bathing and walking into my room. A nice, blue dress, like the color of Prim's skirt, was laying there begging for me to try it on. I examined it. It looked elegant, and I was defiantly not the elegant type. It was very pretty though. I carefully took my towel off and slipped my underwear and other undergarments on. I slipped the dress on and took a look in the broken mirror that stood by my old, dusty dresser.

I remember the day that it broke, or I broke it. It was a few weeks after my father's death. The only person that was calming me down was Prim. I wouldn't do anything except be angry, at everyone, even Gale. Prim was the only won telling me to go on, that she was ok, as long as we were together, she told me, we would be ok. But that morning, I was so angry, I couldn't stand it. I took one of my father's old throwing knives. And I aimed for the wall, but I missed and hit the mirror. He was much better at throwing them than I am. He could throw it into animals' eyes and them still being ok. He was the man who taught me to throw knives, and hunt, and swim, and gather, and take care of the family. He was my hero. He was great. He was just like me. My mother, though, my mother was a meltdown. She went into some kind of shock that tortured Prim and I. She would sit in a rocking chair and just plant her eyes on one spot and keep them there the whole day. I was terrified.

I looked back at my clothes and my mother walked in the door across the room. It creaked open and her pale foot stepped in. She came behind me and grabbed my long, chocolate hair. I grabbed my face and pulled it down, groaning. I hated the Reaping, everything about it was so, so cruel. She didn't speak, just playing with my hair, landing in her standard braid. She stepped out of the room, getting ready and I groaned. I wish, I wish being with her would be so, so weird now. I just want her to be happy, but obviously, ever since then, nothing has really been happy, ever since my father's untimely demise, nothing has been normal.

**A/N: Please please please review and say if I should continue this cuz I don't really know if I should. If I shouldn't, please give me another idea. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its a little short. I may write a little about Harry Potter since today is the memorance of all the lost lives in any battle in the Harry Potter world. Tomorrow is actually the celebration today only the memorance. **

I slipped on a pair of blue shoes that were under my bed. My father gave them to me when I turned eleven. They were a little small and my pinky toe was scrunched up against the edge of them. I looked at the other things under my bed. There was a notebook filled with drawings, an old book and my father's old clothing. I took out an old jacket and held it up to my nose, just the smell of my father was overwhelming. It made me see how much I missed him after the accident. I felt his pockets and yet nothing, nothing, no new memories reforming, no anything to open my mind to remember the last thing my father and I did, not one thing to remember the last thing my father said, nothing. And that's almost all I have to live for, besides Gale and Prim. I have almost nothing to look forward to for awhile.

I walked out the rugged door and down the stairs. My mother and sister were giggling at each other and immediately got silent when I came down. My mother quickly spoke, "Beautiful, Katniss."

"I wish I looked as pretty as you!" Prim exclaimed running to be for a hug. I patted her head and said quietly, "Prim, I love you, remember that."

" 'Course, Katniss, I love you too. Remember that!" She said back at me. I looked down at her back and her shirt was tucked out.

"Prim!"

"What? Is something wrong? Katniss! What?" Prim said repeatedly.

"Quack!" I yelled and tucked in her tail! She pushed me into the window and my mother laughed. I glared at her and she placed her hand over her mouth.

I walked out onto the dirt path. Prim's hand was in mine and she squeezed it every time she was afraid. She squeezed it at the miners that wore their uniforms coming back from the Hob, when she could see the two bowls on the table at the Justice Building, and when we were passing a few shops right by the Square. She squeezed right when we passed the bakery. I remember that moment. A few years ago, the boy there saved my family. It was after my father's death. The baker there was very grateful for some food Gale and I occasionally caught. At that time, there was nothing to catch and nothing to eat except a few plants that I gathered. I was sitting on a tree stump, waiting in the rain, waiting to die. I knew that I couldn't survive much longer. I could hear a few voices coming from the back, near the chicken coop. A woman, a man, and a young boy could be heard. I could hear him coming my way. A voice was yelling at him, the woman. I couldn't hear what exactly what it was, but she was angry. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, I couldn't ignore it. The boy was coming by, his voice coming closer and closer. I could see his mother slap him many times with a rag and then hit him, right across the cheek with her bare hand. She rambled back inside and I could make out two figures in his hand, two loaves of bread, scorched bread. The ends were blackened and burnt. I caught glimpse of him, his blond hair was darkened in the rain and his eyebrows rose in surprise. I remember him. Peeta, Peeta Mellark. He tossed the bread to me and scurried back toward the bakery. That saved us, that bread. Only the bread. The boy with the bread, it saved us from starvation, from death.

The dirt and dust turned into clean cobblestone planks that lay on the ground. Prim, my mother and I walked up to get us checked that we were who we are and then we gathered with our age groups. I could see Prim surrounded by a few boys in her grade. I glanced around near her and Gale stuck out among the 18 year olds. I walked near my grade but focused on the girls bowl, then the boys bowl. I just wish and beg to God that my name, Prim's, or Gale's name will be picked. If it was, I might die.

The fake and artificial Effie Trinket entered the stage in a bright pink wig and fluffy Capitol dress. I groaned, louder than I should have, at the awful clothing and just everything about the Capitol that disgusted me. She tapped the microphone and jumped back startled at the puncturing sound the microphone made.

"Ooo! Welcome District Twelve and Happy Hunger Games and may the odds by _ever_ in your favor," She said while I looked over and mouthed the exact words to Gale across the way.

"Oh look! The crowd is as chipper as I am!" She said this as the crowd starred up at her with dull faces.

"Well, let's spend no time wasted! The time has come to pick one brave man and women to compete in the annual 74th Hunger Games! Whoever is picked, come up and present your name for you will be representing District 12! What an honor! Alright, ladies first." She said in one moment happy as a clam and in the last line solemn and slow. Everything seemed to slow down, her feet stepping each foot down and up and down and up; her hand that reached into the bowl, twisting around, determining, perhaps, one's death. Finally, her hand stopped.

"Ah, this one!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh fantastic!" She yelled into the microphone. Everyone now starred with intense glares at her hand unfolding the little slip that concealed the most important name of the year.

"Primrose Everdeen! Come up here Primrose." She proclaimed. My heart skipped a beat, or two, or even like one hundred. Prim closed her eyes and stepped outside of the lines of her kids. She glided down the cobblestone steps and continued on. I could see her trying to sniffle to keep her tears from pouring down. I couldn't watch her, I couldn't see her keep going up there!

"Prim, no! No, Prim! I volunteer!"

"No volunteers until I announce the names please!" Effie yelled as I stepped back into my age group. Prim walked up though, with her tail sticking out. She wiped her nose and continued up the Justice Building steps. Her little flats made tiny little pinks every time she stepped onto the marble.

"Come up darling, come, come," Effie said sweetly, motioning for Prim to continue walking up, and Prim continued.

"So remind us, what is your name?" Effie questioned.

"Primrose Everdeen." Prim said solemnly and shakily.

"Now we will accept volun-" I cut Effie off.

"NOW, I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled loudly.

"Oh! Fantastic! That's great!" Effie shouted. Prim ran down the steps and into a great hug. I kissed her forehead, showing almost no emotion. Prim started whispering. "Katniss, no, you can't, you can't leave!"

"Prim, shhh, no, don't do this now. Later, Prim. I will talk later, now let go." I said a little harsh.

Prim let go and walked back, pulling her arms free from the Peacekeepers who tried to take her off me.

"I bet my buttons you are sister! So who are you, volunteer?" I rushed up to the podium and murmured, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I was right. Mmhhmmhmm!" Effie exclaimed.

"Katniss Everdeen, our own, District 12, tribute! Now great, after this excitement, on to the boys!"

"Alright, let's go," She said moving her way to the boys' bowl. I stood the shock that finally hit me. _I am going to die,_ I repeated in my head. _But Prim, I can't die,_ I said back. Gale was starring at me in the crowd and by the time I snapped into reality, Effie had picked a name and said it, "Peeta Mellark!"

The boy with the bread. _Oh great, now I have to kill a boy who saved my life. Maybe someone else will get to him or someone will get to me first, _I thought.

Peeta walked fast up to the stage. And Effie yelled out, "Volunteers?"

I could see Gale, looking very confused and alarmed. He was moving and wiggling out of the eighteen year olds.

"I volunteer, I volunteer for Peeta Mellark."

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing my other chapter. Please review this chapter and tell how it is! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be** **ever in your favor! Read and Review!**

My heart raced and fluttered inside of me. Butterflies glided inside of my stomach and I felt sick to my stomach. Why Gale! Why would he volunteer for Peeta Mellark! Why! Now, I have to kill Gale and worse, he might kill me. He gave me a reassured nod and Effie chanted, "Oh fantastic! TWO volunteers! Well, isn't this Reaping Day extra exciting and full of surprises! Oh come, young man, tell us your name!"

"Gale Hawthorne." He said solemnly. I just stared at him in disbelief. Out of all people, Gale volunteered! Peeta even has brothers! Why did Gale have to go?

Effie called up Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor from District Twelve. He stood up from his chair behind the podium next to Effie's empty chair and next to the mayor. He stumbled around and said, completely drunk, "Haymit Abeenathyy is mee!" He exclaimed.

"Correct, Haymitch, now tell our two tributes good luck!"

"Ohhh, teebutes? Huh?" He said curiously, wasted of course, stuttering and trudging around the front of the stage. He stumbled a little too far and fell over onto the Peacekeepers lining the front. The carefully steadied him and a stretched came to aid him.

"Well, after all the excitement, let's announce our victors once more!" Effie replied fixing her wig.

"Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen!" Each hand of the crowd raised to praise(or say so long! to) and kissed their lips with their three fingers. In district twelve that was a way to say goodbye, to me, though, it meant have fun dying.

Gale and I were walked into the Justice Building where the mayor shook each of our hands and Peacekeepers pointed to two oak doors for Gale and I to sit in. Gale winked as he walked into the room. I examined the room, white walls, pure and crisp, were splashed against all four square walls, there was a small red velvet couch that stood in one corner and then it was just me. I walked in and sat down. My feet hurt and I through my heels onto the ground. I grabbed my knees and pulled them to my chest and my forehead fell onto my knees. I imagine my father coming in that oak door and carrying me into the forest, into somewhere where he and I could stay forever, without the Hunger Games, without anything that brought sadness or weariness or despair. Without death.

I saw the golden handle turn clockwise and white shoes entered the room. I couldn't see the girls face until she ran and gave me a hug. She was about the same height as I was and she wore the same cream dress I saw before, Madge. Madge's amber hair blew into my face and she came out of the embrace. She sat me back onto the couch and fell onto her knees. She unraveled her fingers holding onto something, something gold. She opened her hand and a golden mockingjay pin lay on my lap. I picked it up and studied it. I started to speak but her pale finger rushed to my lips.

"Listen to me, they allow you to wear one thing into the arena, promise me you will wear this pin?" She inquired.

"Promise. Thank you." I said, not knowing how else to thank her. Her lips reached my cheek and she said goodbye once more and then, silence again. I stood up pacing around the room waiting for another visitor. My mother and Prim entered the room and prim bombarded me.

"Katniss, no you can't go!" I shook her off me and went straight to my mother.

"You cannot leave again. Nothing, no excuses. You will not allow Prim to take tessera. Do you understand me? You can get along fine if you go to the Hob. You must help the Hawthornes as well. Do you understand?" I harshly spat at her. She nodded and replied in a whisper.

"Prim, you must sell your milk and cheese, ok? I love you little duck." I whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Remember that."

"I love you too," She responded.

A Peacekeeper entered the room and tore Prim off of me. She wailed and yelled, "No, Katniss, I can't, you can't leave, no! NO!" She roared over the Peacekeeper taking her away. My mother whispered, "I love you," as she was walking away.

And I sat again, in silence. Another visitor entered the room, Gale. Gale ran into the room and I burst into tears. I couldn't hold them back any longer. The dam inside of my eyes burst and they rushed out onto my nose. I could feel each one, warm and hot, dripping and trickling down each crevice on my face as I sobbed. He ran his fingers down my face and he whispered, "We are a team, and both of us will return. I promise."

**A/N: Read and review**


End file.
